


Correcting Each Other’s Technique (Sam x reader)

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Correcting Each Other’s Technique (Sam x reader)

“You know…” purred Sam, running his hand over your head, your eyes flicking up to meet his. You slid up his cock, letting your tongue tease the head, earning a shiver from him. “If you had some patience, you’d be able to deep throat. Too in love with the taste of my cum for that though, aren’t you?”

“Excuse me?” you said, pulling off Sam’s swollen and hard cock with a pop, crawling over top of him on the bed, cradling his jaw with your hand. “Did you just try to tell me, the best damn blow job giver of _your life_ , how to do it better?”

“I know you want to be able to fit that whole thing down your throat. One of your sexy life goals. You ain’t never gonna do it if you don’t let me guide you through it,” he said with a smirk, resting his hands behind his head.

“I think you’re misbehaving,” you said, scooting up farther, pressing your thighs against Sam’s biceps, Sam letting a low growl emanate from his chest. “You can get your cock sucked again once you eat me out, bad boy.”

“This is why I never let you top,” said Sam, smirking up at you. “All that power goes to your head.”

“No Sammy. I said _eat_ , not talk,” you said, shifting your hips, Sam’s tongue jutting out to swipe over your clit. Sam was certainly good at this, at knowing how to give your body the attention it craved. 

But there was that little voice at the back of your head that made you laugh.

“Sammy, you know if you had some patience, you’d be able to make me squirt from this,” you said, Sam sucking in a gasp of air under you. “So impatient…tsk tsk.”

Sam wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked. _Hard._ You slammed your hand against the headboard, one of Sam’s hands breaking free and grabbing hold of your hip, keeping you in place.

“Shit, fuck, Sam, Sam, Sammy, _fuck!_ ” you shouted as you came, body trembling while Sam’s mouth worked you over and over again. He laughed, darting his tongue through your folds, a gush of liquid hitting him, your legs locked down tight while he lapped it up. You rolled over to the side of the bed when he released you, panting while Sam licked his lips clean.

“I made you squirt. Now deep throat me like a good girl,” said Sam, your chest heaving as he manhandled you back towards his lap. 

“I don’t think I can do it,” you said, resting your forehead on his thigh, this close to falling asleep.

“Nope. You’re definitely doing it. I believe in you,” said Sam, shifting you into position, your mouth opening up and taking the head in. You slid down his length, going wide eyed when you felt his tip hit the back of your throat and you didn’t gag. “Good girl. We just had to get you relaxed first.”

You slid up and back down, Sam entering your throat on the next stroke. You couldn’t suck in a breath but he had a point with the being relaxed thing. He let you develop your own rhythm, resting his hand in your hair, letting you take more and more of him until your lips found his base.

 _“Fuck, Y/N,”_ moaned Sam, his cock bulging in your throat. You swallowed around him, Sam’s eyes fluttering shut as you pulled back, hollowing your cheeks along the way. “Your fucking mouth. Your fucking _throat_.”

“Strap in, Sammy. We’re gonna have fun tonight.”


End file.
